Yukina's Wedding
by Kiluaz01
Summary: Hiei hides in the shadows and watch as the man gets down on one knee in front of his sister. He cant stand the thought of them being together, will he kill him before the big day. COMPLETE
1. CHAPTER 1

**Disclaimer:** I dont own Yu Yu Hakusho and this applies for the whole story.

**Yukina's Wedding**

"Yukina, come here I have to ask you something." Kuwabara said anxiously.

"I'm coming Kazuma."

Hiei watched as Yukina sat right next to Kuwabara. He didn't like the idea of that idiot falling in love with his sister.

Kuwabara knelt down on one knee and held out a beautiful topaz ring.

"Will you marry me Yukina-san?"

At those words Hiei unsheathed his katana and ran at Kuwabara, not caring if all the humans were watching.

"He's on the move!" Kurama yelled at Yusuke who was eating sushi.

They got up and ran towards Hiei and instinctively Kurama commanded a plant to wrap around his body so he wouldn't be able to move. Hiei fell to the ground and saw the plants, he knew Kurama was around.

"Kurama, get this damn plant off of me!" Hiei roared.

Yukina and Kuwabara got up in sync.

"Hiei what are you doing here?" was the words that a surprised Yukina asked.

"Everything's under control, go back to your shopping." Yusuke directed it towards the crowd gathering around to witness the hostile scene.

"Great! It's all ruined! The atmosphere, the timing, EVERYTHING! And it's all because of YOU!" Kuwabara was glaring at Hiei very, very mad.

He turned back to Yukina, still wanting an answer. Yukina looked at Hiei then back at Kuwabara.

"I…I…" She hesitated. "Yes I will, Ill marry you." The ice koorime said it with a big grin on her face.

Hiei couldn't believe it, he wouldn't! Kurama loosened his plant and Hiei was gone in a flash of black.

Hiei was running, trying to get away. Anywhere but there.

'Yes, I will, Ill marry you' rang through his head over and over, it wouldn't stop.

Hiei tripped and fell on his stomach, he just laid there thinking, trying to get those words out of his head, but he couldn't. Darkness came and swallowed him.

Hiei awoke and looked around; he was in a familiar room.

"Ah, you're finally awake!" A women's voice rang through the big room.

Hiei turned to see Mukuro sitting on her throne. "How did I get here?"

Mukuro looked a little surprised by the question that came from the little fire youkai.

"You don't remember?" Oh well. I sensed your ki signature draw near and I wanted to surprise you, but when I found you, you were face down in the snow. You must have blacked out or something so I carried you back here."

Hiei looked down suddenly remembering the events that took place just the night before. "Hn"

Mukuro looked at Hiei and saw the sad expression on his face she asked. "What happened Hiei? Did something happen to Yukina?"

"That damn human wants to marry my sister! She has already said yes."

Anger swelled up inside of him, wanting to kill that orange haired human.

Mukuro stood up and yelled. "WHAT! You have to stop them Hiei!"

Startled by the sudden answer, Hiei stood up and yelled back. "I've tried! Do you think I would let this happen? NO! I can't get near them cause of Yusuke and Kurama!"

"Kill them all then! You don't care for those idiots do you?"

Hiei looked up and considering the idea when Yukina popped into the picture.

"I can't, Yukina."

Mukuro interrupted him. "What happened to the merciless killer I knew? Ever since you found Yukina you've been softer toward them! It's like you've been tamed!"

Hiei looked away, was it really that bad! He hadn't realized the change.

"I just don't know anymore!" Hiei said as he ran out the door.

"Hiei wait." too late, he was already gone.

* * *

I redid this whole story and seperated them into chapters so it would be easier to read.

Hope you like it!

_ja ne_


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Chapter 2**

_Mukuro interrupted him. "What happened to the merciless killer I knew? Ever since you found Yukina you've been softer toward them! It's like you've been tamed!"_

_Hiei looked away, was it really that bad! He hadn't realized the change._

_"I just don't know anymore!" Hiei said as he ran out the door._

_"Hiei wait." too late, he was already gone._

* * *

Hiei heard music from the temple all the way outside sitting on his tree he always slept in. He felt left out, and then there was something, regret.

_'Why? Why did I find her? Why? Why does everything happen to me?'_ the thought confused him.

_So many questions without answers._

Hiei's head was hurting and his body ached, he was so tired. Hiei was thrown out of the tree. He looked around but he couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. Somebody laughed, it sounded like it was coming from every direction. Then a blinding light flashed and Hiei was thrown through the temple wall and into the living room, unconscious.

Luckily Yusuke and Kuwabara were still up watching TV. They rushed over and saw Hiei lying there, his chest bleeding. They heard the laugh, but Kuwabara had high spirit awareness and knew where it came from.

"Over there!" Kuwabara pointed and Yusuke fired his spirit gun.

The demon was killed instantly. Keiko, Botan, and Yukina came running.

"What happened?" they all said in unison.

"Nothing, it's taken care of."

"Ah, Hiei!" His sister knelt down beside him. "Kuwabara could you carry him to the little couch?" Yukina said in an urgent voice.

"Fine, as long as he doesn't try to kill me!" Kuwabara picked Hiei up and dropped him on the small couch.

"Now could you get a blanket and pillow for him?"

"Yes honey." Kuwabara was getting mad.

_'Im not your personal slave. Hey she said yes to your proposal! Your future bride, be nice!'_ Kuwabara fought with himself.

He grabbed both items and gave them to Yukina. She put the pillow under Hiei's head and covered him up. She healed his wound and the several scratches he had on his arm.

"There good as new." Yukina got up and yawned.

"I agree Yukina! It's late and I'm tired. Lets all get to bed." Botan said as she went back into the guest room.

"Goodnight" everybody said as they turned out the lights and went to sleep.

The sun was shinning brightly when everybody awoke. They all gathered in the front room to discuss the day's schedule.

"Alright, we have a big day today. We plan for Yukina and Kuwabara's wedding tomorrow! Isn't this exciting?" Botan's cheery voice rose above the others.

"No, not with Hiei here! You never know when he will wake up and attack!" Kuwabara said looking at Hiei lying on the couch, still asleep.

Botan, Keiko, and the bride Yukina went and did all the arrangements and picked out her dress. Yusuke, Kurama, and the groom Kuwabara went and picked out his tuxedo and played around a bit before returning to the temple. When they got there they found Hiei gone.

"He left without leaving a note or something." Yusuke announced.

"Did you expect him to?" Kurama asked as he sat on the couch.

Kuwabara said. "That shrimp better not ruin my wedding!" While putting his tux up.

Yusuke sat on the couch and flipped on the TV. "He'll be back; I don't think he will give up that easily."

Hiei was up in his tree, he had gone into the Makai to escape his reality that kept haunting him. The wedding was tomorrow and Yukina had invited him, even saved a seat in the front row for him.

_'How can I go and not ruin it? Yukina is going to look for me when she comes down that isle. What am I going to do?'_

The more he thought about it, the more he hated it. An apparition wasn't supposed to marry a human, especially a human like Kuwabara! Hiei hated him. He wanted to kill him andYukina was the only one holding him back.

* * *

Any questions or concerns make them in your review. _ja ne_


	3. CHAPTER 3

Chapter 3

_The more he thought about it, the more he hated it. An apparition wasn't supposed to marry a human, especially a human like Kuwabara! Hiei hated him. He wanted to kill him but Yukina was the only one holding him back._

Hiei couldn't stand it, he jumped down and started back toward the temple ready to kill Kuwabara if he refused to cancel the wedding. Hiei slammed open the door and ran over to Kuwabara and pulled out his katana ready to cut but then he heard it.

"Hiei-san, your back! Thank god, I was worried something happened to you." It was Yukina, she had just came out of her room and saved Kuwabara. Kuwabara quickly turned around, took the katana and pinned Hiei to the ground.

"HA! I got you! See Yukina I told you we have to be careful. Hiei is so fast, he'll attack and we won't know till it's too late!"

Yukina looked at them on the ground. "Hiei-san was…" Thinking for a moment she answered. "…just practicing--"

She was rudely cut off by Kuwabara. "Practicing for what Yukina? Practicing to kill me?"

Yukina looked angry for the first time in her life. "Hiei-san would not kill you! He was practicing for security at the wedding."

Yusuke and Kurama both got up to help with Hiei's restraint.

"Let me go assholes!" Hiei screamed and struggled to get free.

They dropped him on the couch and Yukina settled him down.

"Hiei, your tired, just lay here and rest. It's been a big day for us all." She patted his head and walked into the other room.

Hiei quickly checked his hair, making sure it was still spiked. It was so he did what he was told and laid down. He jumped when somebody turned the radio on.

"Which song?" Kuwabara had to yell over the music.

"Put something slow on so we can all dance to it." Keiko screamed back.

Kuwabara put in a cd and they all started to dance.

Yusuke with Keiko, Botan with Kurama, and the soon to be couple, Yukina and Kuwabara.

"Hey Hiei come dance with us." Botan waved for him to come over.

"Leave me alone" Hiei turned over, but not before he saw Yukina and Kuwabara dancing. Yukina was having fun; she had the biggest smile on her face. Keiko looked over at Hiei and saw his little body shaking under the cover.

"Yusuke look" she pointed at Hiei. "He's crying"

Yusuke looked and saw that Keiko was right. "It must be really hard on him."

"Yea, he finally found her and then she is taken away again." They started to dance again but kept an eye on Hiei.

'Look, at them so happy together, and I, should be happy for her.' Hiei thought as he fought back the tears, but they came. He caught the little black gems as they fell and turned them in his hands. Hiei cried himself to sleep.


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Chapter 4**

_Last time..._

_'Look, at them so happy together, and I, should be happy for her.' Hiei thought as he fought back the tears, but they came. He caught the little black gems as they fell and turned them in his hands. Hiei cried himself to sleep._

_

* * *

_

Yukina was the first to wake; she walked into the living room to check up on Hiei. The couch was empty, and the window open and somebody grabbed her from behind.

"What's the matter Yukina? Nervous about the wedding?"

She broke loose and turned around to see Kuwabara. "No.It's just." She turned to the couch.

"Its Hiei isn't it. You're worried about him. He can take care of himself!"

"Yes, I know, but I'm still worried about him Kazuma, he's my brother!" Yukina yelled, walking to the open window.

"I hope he makes it to the wedding." She turned around and saw everybody staring at her.

"I'm sure he will." Keiko gently put her hands on her shoulders.

"WHY? He would just ruin it!" Kuwabara yelled at her, making everybody jump.

"Alright Yukina, its time to get ready for the wedding. It's in about.2 hours." Botan said checking her watch and ignoring Kuwabara's rude comment.

"Yea, let's go Kuwabara." Yusuke motioned to the door.

"Wait! Kazuma did you tell Hiei what church it's going to be at?"

* * *

Hiei walked into the church that Kuwabara said the wedding would be at. Nobody was there.

"Baka Kuwabara!"

Hiei ran out the door. Another door slammed open. Nobody.

Hiei spent 21/2 hours going to all the churches in Tokyo, still he found nothing. He rested in a tree, and noticed a church he hadn't checked. Hiei slammed open the door to find a lot of humans sitting, staring at him. He walked in and saw Kuwabara at the alter.

"You're late!" Kuwabara yelled as he tried to punch Hiei in the face.

"That's your fault! Didn't tell me where the damn church was!" He walked to Kuwabara.

"Ha, are you trying to punch me, cause you're too slow!" Hiei dodged all the punches and punched Kuwabara; he fell to the floor holding his face.

Hiei stood over him and laughed. The laughter stopped when Hiei was grabbed from behind by Kuwabara's dad.

"This is a church! NO FIGHTING!" Kuwabara's mom yelled in Hiei's face.

Hiei didn't care, he was trying to get free but the big man threw him to the ground. He took his belt off and tied Hiei's hands behind his back.

"Get off!"

The doors opened and Yukina walked down the isle. She looked for Hiei but his seat was empty. She saw Kuwabara's dad on top of something black. She realized that the small, black thing was Hiei; she ran the rest of the way.

"Hiei!"

Hiei heard his name and looked up; he saw Yukina's devastated face.

"Yukina!" Hiei was amazed on how beautiful she looked in that gown.

"How could you come here and ruin my wedding? Why would you! I thought you were better than that Hiei-san!" She looked as if she were on the verge of tears.

"I…I..." Hiei stopped when he felt a sting on his face, Yukina slapped him.

"I'm marrying Kazuma Kuwabara if you like it or not!"

Yukina got up, straightened out her dress and walked to the alter. Hiei was still on the ground and was silent. He didn't struggle when Kuwabara's dad picked him up and set him on his knees. Hiei watched as Yukina said. "I do" and then Kuwabara followed suite. He slipped the ring onto her finger, then kissed.

Hiei turned his head, he still didn't want this to happen, but it was and there was nothing he could do about it...

* * *

Ok that is the end. I wrote a sequel and posted it a while ago but didnt recieve any reviews and plus I dont think it is very good...so dont ask for an update! 

_ja ne_


End file.
